


Amalgamation

by TheTimelessChild0



Series: The Two Doctors [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Diapers, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, Sickfic, Wetting, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: The Raggedy Doctor becomes extra raggedy.
Series: The Two Doctors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Guesstimation

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were having a nice day out in an amusement park. It was located in the 2nd Great and Bountiful Human Empire, and thus was full of people. The Doctor had dragged the fairly grown-up couple to several rides of varying ridiculousness, to the point that all 3 decided to sit down on a bench, giving the Doctor the opportunity to eat his cotton candy before it all lodged atop his right fist. The Doctor was bouncing his leg while biting off stray pieces from his knuckles. Once he was done, his legs were crossed at the heels beneath the bench. He was about to take another sip of his large soda, when Rory stopped him. 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough of that now?” he warned. 

“I need to hydrate, it’s a warm day, especially for me. Core temperature is much lower than yours,” the Doctor explained, finishing his drink with a large slurp.

The sudden addition to his already full bladder, made it groan with discomfort. 

The Doctor stood up, legs half crossed, half squeezed together tightly. 

“Oh, dear. Forgot about that part,” he muttered, breathing cautiously. 

Rory pointed to a sign, which showed the way to the toilets. 

“We’ll wait here,” Amy quickly added. 

The Doctor ran off, still keeping his thighs shut. As he came to a stop, and needed to turn either left or right, his peripheral vision noticed a roller coaster he hadn’t seen earlier, as it was in the corner of the park. 

Counting himself as a 5 on the “scale”, he impulsively sprinted towards it, and joined one of the coaster cars. 

***

While the Doctor managed to keep himself contained via the security bar, tightly sealing him in his seat, he had not anticipated that it had loops. 

His bladder sloshed, and leaked a few drops, as he was spun around and around at great speed during the ride. 

As soon as he got out, he hurried in the direction of yet another sign pointing to the toilets. 

The Doctor bounced up and down, as his way was obstructed by various guests going in various direction. He had no choice but to hold himself publicly, as he fought through the crowd as politely as possible. 

By the time he got in line, he was already doing a slight dance with his knees pointed at each other. His legs were semi crossed at the knees. It vaguely resembled a drunk flamingo on springs. 

Once inside, the Doctor darted into a stall and locked the door behind him. 

He fumbled with his zipper, but it wouldn’t come down. He spotted some cotton candy, which had ended up there while he had been “holding on”. He tried to pry it out with his nail, but in the process, pressed on his bladder. 

_ No, no, no, no no…. _

The floodgates opened, sending a stream into his underpants, wetting them in seconds. Trying to save at least some of his trousers, he kept trying to get his zipper ripped either down or off, whatever would free him to  _ go _ in the right place. 

While he continued to wet himself, the Doctor went so far as to try and stop the flow, but it was pointless. What was happening was unstoppable. He just looked on, as his trousers got darker and darker, and a puddle formed. 

He put his hands on his face, crying in despair. He couldn’t face his companions with soaked trousers. 

* * *

Amy and Rory had begun to wonder where the Doctor was. 

“Maybe he didn’t quite make it,” Rory questioned. 

“Then, why wouldn’t he just wipe himself down, like last time?” Amy pointed out. 

Rory then did the math. The time it should have taken him vs the time passed. 

“I need to find him. Now,” he announced with wide eyes running off. 

****

Rory entered the bathroom. He could sense a faint smell of Time Lord urine. He sighed in sympathy. 

“Doctor. I know you’re in here. I know what happened. It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault. I know you tried. Piss happens,” he joked. 

He heard what sounded like a mix between a sniffle and a chuckle. A snort, almost. 

“Open the door, please. I promise I won’t laugh at you. You need to get cleaned up in the TARDIS eventually,” he reminded the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and opened the door a crack. Rory slipped through. 

  
“Sorry Rory,” the Doctor apologized. His eyes were watery with humiliation. 

Rory instinctively embraced the Doctor in a hug. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, you didn’t make this happen,” Rory assured him. 

“But..I did,’ the Doctor corrected. 

“Okay..Why do you think that?” he asked the Doctor kindly, taking a seat at the edge of the toilet seat. 

“I..didn’t go  _ straight _ towards the loo,” the Doctor sniffled. “I, got distracted by one of the rides and went on it. I didn’t realise how little time I had to hold on,” he explained. 

“Don’t you see what you just said? You got  _ distracted,  _ you didn’t ignore your bladder on purpose! You just overextended yourself. Understated how badly you had to  _ go _ . It happens,” Rory told him. 

The Doctor nodded curtly. “Please don’t tell Amy what happened,” he begged. 

“She cares for you as much as I. She’ll want to know. But, how about this; we fetch the TARDIS with my key, then we’ll have Amy come in later, when you feel better?” Rory suggested.

The Doctor nodded again. Rory handed him his medical bag, to cover his crotch. They walked off into a dark corner behind one of the booths, and summoned the TARDIS. 

“Alright here’s what we’ll do. You go take a shower, get your wet trousers off, I’ll go fetch you a new pair really quickly. I’ll only be few doors away, don’t worry,” Rory instructed, assuring the Doctor that he wouldn’t leave. He stroked the back of the Doctor’s head comfortingly. 

The Doctor walked off quickly, eager to feel clean again. 

* * *

The Doctor turned on the shower, and stepped in. As the water cleansed him, he kept thinking about why. Because he had _soiled himself_. Because there was _filth_ on him. 

The shame was too much for his emotions. He began shaking in despair. He didn’t even pay attention to where the water was going. When some of the water trickled down between his legs, it was too much. Too soon. He took one step forward, then slipped. 

The TARDIS shook in concern, telling Rory to drop the bundle of clothes in the middle of the corridor, and check on the Doctor.

He found him lying on the floor of the bathtub. Rory quickly turned off the water and stepped in the tub, to help the Doctor up. 

“I slipped,” the Doctor stated. 

“You thought about it, didn’t you?” Rory guessed, referring to negative thoughts about the “incident”. The Doctor nodded. 

“I’m sorry. Look at me. IT. WASN’T. YOUR. FAULT. It’s called an **accident** for a reason. It’s no problem, easy fix. You just get washed up and dry off. All better,” Rory smiled encouragingly at the Doctor.

“Come on, I’ll help you in the bath instead,” he announced, turning on the tap, filling the tub. The Doctor sat back down in the water. 

“We’ll do this one step at a time, so you don’t get hurt again,” Rory explained. 

“Here’s the soap. Lather it in your hands, rub it in your lower region” the nurse instructed, using polite language.

The Doctor followed, and made sure to wash below his privates as well, anywhere that got wet. 

“I’m going to wash your legs okay?” Rory requested. The Doctor just shrugged, leaning his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes. 

Rory took the soap, and scrubbed the Doctor’s legs, as close to his thighs as he could without being invasive. 

Afterwards, he grabbed a bathrobe and gave it to the Doctor. Slowly he led him into his bedroom. 

“I think you need a nap. Help you move on,” Rory recommended, patting the bed invitingly. 

“Just close your eyes and try to think of something really nice.”

The Doctor imagined being hugged by Amy, while being hugged by Amy, who’d walked in, to see the Doctor in his snuggly, pitiful state on the bed. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Sheets, Glasses and an Ood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should’ve refilled his system with water earlier..

The Doctor slept relatively well, considering the stuff he was trying to forget. His mind felt empty, like a weight had been released. The Doctor sat up, yawning, then wriggling slightly in his bed.

He rolled his eyes, thinking that even in his dreamless sleep, he’d ended up sweating as para-sympathetic response to the trauma of his accident. Nearly every part of this theory was wrong. Except for the word accident.

The Doctor pulled off the covers and looked down at himself. There was a big wet spot on the front of his bathrobes. He absentmindedly wondered, why the sweat hadn’t dried yet. Just in case, he put a hand on the even bigger wet spot on the sheets. Upon smelling it, his eyes widened in shock. The Doctor took some deep breaths to steady himself. He remembered Rory’s words. _Not your fault_. He shook his head at his bladder. How it had filled enough to leak once again..he had no idea.

The Doctor stripped the bed, and attempted to sneak quietly to the laundry room. But Amy appeared, having heard the noise.

“What are you doing out of bed already?” she asked immediately.

“Apparently once wasn’t enough for my bladder,” the Doctor explained, displaying his sheets. He wasn’t sad, just annoyed.

“Do you need me to go with you?” Amy offered.

“No, I’m good. I took some deep breaths, I’m fine,” the Doctor managed a small smile.

* * *

  
Once his sheets and robe was in the washer, the Doctor shuddered. Being without his robe made him cold. He grabbed a clean blanket from a random pile, and wrapped himself in it.  
Rory heard the shaking of the Doctor’s arms, and came looking for him as well.

“Doctor. Why aren’t you wearing your robe?” he asked, worried.

“Had another accident. Just need to get back under the covers,” the Doctor explained, hugging himself for heat.

“You’re freezing. I can see it in your face, you’re positively peaky,” Rory put a hand on the Doctor’s cheek, looking.

“That’s probably from the blood flowing through my kidneys,” the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Well, yes. But it should’ve flowed back. You’re lacking fluids. Let’s get a glass of water,” the nurse started leading the Doctor into the bathroom.

“You’re sure that’s such a good idea?..” the Doctor raised an eyebrow in resistance.

“We can put an absorbent sheet on your bed, that way if it happens again, you won’t feel it until the morning,” Rory suggested.

This convinced the Doctor to take a big swing of water and go back to bed. He did get Rory to bring him his Ood plushie from the cupboard.

* * *

The Doctor awoke once again, this time to a dry bed.

He did, however, need to pee extremely urgently. He ran to the loo and pulled himself out. The relief plus the desperation he’d felt, made him a bit concerned. It felt like he’d made it to the loo with no time to spare. As if, had he been a second later, he’d have dribbled a spray or too of urine on the floor.

Nevertheless, he decided to chalk it up to the sudden hydration he provided with a glass of water earlier. So, he took another glass of water.

Breakfast went smoothly and without _incident_.


	3. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: what the Doctor is wearing is **not** a _nappy_. The TARDIS translation circuit replaced the word without my knowledge. Sorry for the confusion.

The Doctor had spent a couple of days tinkering in the TARDIS, and thus,  _ tinkling _ without a problem.

Eventually, he decided to visit Rory and Amy, and spend a few days in their house, since going out had ended badly last time..

It was quite enjoyable. They just sat inside and watched tv. Proper human fun. 

Suddenly, the Doctor bent over, grabbing his crotch. 

“Bathroom’s upstairs, on the right,” Rory reminded him. The Doctor responded by running away. Once he was up the stairs, he had to add a hand as extra support. 

When he was correctly located in front of the toilet, he removed his hands to work on his zipper. However, just the sight of the toilet and the freedom from his hands, excited the bladder, which began to empty. 

“No, no, no, not yet!” the Doctor yelped. He moved his zipper away from his bladder, to avoid pressing on it further, and got the stream diverted from his trousers to the toilet bowl. He sighed through his nose, when he saw the large wet patch on his front. 

****

“Doctor Pond, a word?” he announced to the room, standing there with his clearly wet trousers. Both Ponds looked at him sympathetically, but only Rory got up, following the Doctor into the TARDIS. After he got changed, he proceeded. 

“This is the third time now. Something’s happening,” the Doctor stated. 

“Well, maybe the fact that you got distracted the first time, means your bladder is making sure that you notice your need, and take it seriously. I think you’ve got an overactive bladder.” Rory diagnosed. 

“So, what do I do? I can’t keep wetting my trousers, like a child,” the Doctor whined, blushing in embarrassment. 

Rory held on to the Doctor’s shoulders. “Listen: we already think you’re childish, and we don’t judge. Most of the time, your immaturity helped save our lives, or others, even. So you have a few accidents, we’ll fix it, no problem. We’d never leave you. Not after everything you’ve done. You’re family, remember?” he hugged the Doctor. 

Rory led the Doctor into the medbay, opening a cupboard. The TARDIS, understanding the situation, had moved some packs of protective garments there. 

The Doctor closed his eyes, not wanting to even look at the diapers. 

“They’re not _nappies_ , Doctor. Not really. It’s just  _ protection _ . Save you from needing an assisted bath again,” Rory advertised. 

“Then, if it..happens again, I can just change my ‘pants’ and keep trying?” the Doctor asked, hesitant but interested. 

“Exactly. The best thing to do is to just let your bladder ask to be emptied when it wants to. No alarms, or forced schedules. Commandeering your bladder was what caused this in the first place,” the nurse explained. 

Rory waited outside, while the Doctor put on the padded underwear. 

* * *

While wearing it, and hydrating, the Doctor stayed with the Ponds, only leaving to fix something in the TARDIS, or whatever else could capture his attention. 

He was just reading some old books in his library, when he felt the urge. He leaked a bit while running, which made him smile a bit, knowing that it wouldn’t matter, in the end. 

But, since the library was next to the swimming pool, after one ended up in the other right after the TARDIS crashed to Earth, the sight of the water ended the Doctor’s attempt of getting to the loo. 

He crossed his arms and pretended that he was simply expelling radiation through his shoe. He rolled his eyes as he felt himself finish. While his nappy felt quite wet, it did feel good to not  _ technically _ have wet himself. 

The Doctor got himself changed, scrubbed clean, and went to join Rory and Amy. At least while being there, he’d certainly have a better chance of making it, next time.

*****

They were watching The Apprentice, when the Doctor leapt up from the sofa, and up the stairs. This time, he knew what to avoid. With closed eyes, he found the door to the toilet with his hands, and opened it. To avoid hitting the mirror or the sink, or falling into the bathtub,  _ again _ , the Doctor had to grab the doorframe, and open his eyes while walking inside. He kept his legs shut, and one hand on his puffy crotch. The second he was in front of the toilet, his bladder started letting go, again. Thinking fast, the Doctor took a deep breath in, to tighten his muscles slightly, and quickly removed himself from the slightly moist nappy, and aimed successfully. 

****

“I know why I’m incontinent, and it’s not an OAB, Ponds!” the Doctor cheered, still wearing his nappy. 

“How do you know?” Rory asked, curious. 

“It stung slightly when I wee’d in the toilet just now. It didn’t when I went in my nappy. An overactive bladder doesn’t care where you pee, or if you pee a little in your pants and a lot in the toilet. But what  _ does _ , is a urinary system working on flushing out a UTI,” the Doctor explained. 

“Wait, what do you mean your body is  _ flushing out _ an infection?” Amy asked. 

The Doctor sat back down on the couch. 

“I’ve already told you how my.. _ other sonic.. _ is double-ducted. Two holes. But they both diverge from a point far up on my.. **willy** ,” the Doctor changed terminology with a blush. 

“In that point, where they meet, special glands produce antibodies, which they send down through my urethra, fighting off the infection every time I pee. But, stopping the flow halfway halts the process. So, since I don’t have any catheter that could support this healing, I’ll have to just let it go every time” the Doctor explained.

“Well, at least it’ll go away quickly,” Rory remarked, optimistically. 

* * *

The Doctor began to rather enjoy his nappy. He did, however, make sure to be as close to the toilet as possible, during the last few hours, to help readjust his bladder once it stopped hurting. 

Eventually, he would try getting a few gushes of urine into the loo, before it would sting, and he’d have to continue in the nappy. 

When he finally had a painless wee (mostly)in the toilet, the Doctor invited his friends to have a movie night in the TARDIS. The living room had a bathroom connected to it, since the Doctor would tend to fall asleep with Donna next to him, when they watched something together. That way, if he wriggled in his sleep, Donna could wake him, and he’d avoid the leak that would happen when trying to run down a corridor after an adventure. 

While watching the Doctor only went twice, both completely in the toilet. He went once more before bed, skipping the extra glass of water Rory had prescribed, and the 'nappy', and woke up to a dry bed. 

***********

From that day forward, the Doctor kept a single nappy in a glass container, marked “ _ Break with stethoscope _ ”. The Doctor no longer carried one; if he needed one, it was usually because someone needed medical attention, and the Doctor’s degree was 1000 years old, and hadn’t been used in 800 years. So, Rory would get the honour, if the problem re-emerged. 

The Doctor considered writing “break if Rory”, but every time he wrote that, he couldn’t help drawing a big nose underneath, as a sort of infographic. 

The End.


End file.
